The meeting of the four Halliwell
by Mari-Sousa2
Summary: As lembranças da morte de Prue ainda são presentes. No entanto, uma ameaça ao mundo mágico obriga a irmã mais velha se Rebelar e ser colocada como traidora, como Phoebe, Piper e Paige vão reagir, já que desconhecem algumas verdades...?
1. Chapter 1

**_Charmed_**_ –The meeting of the four Halliwell_ (A reunião das quatro Halliwell)

**Advertências**: Spoilers

**Classificação**: K+ - T

**Capítulos**: 1/?

**Desclaimer**: Os personagens da série _Charmed_ não me pertencem, mas se pertencessem, eu recontrataria os atores para um especial, e com Shannen também na direção. ^^

**Sinopse**: "_É aniversário de dez anos da morte de Prue, e Phoebe não consegue deixar de pensar na irmã e em como sua vida mudou... Piper apesar de atarefada, também não se esqueçe da irmã mais velha, e Paige do dia em que conhecera-as. Mas alguém misterioso ronda a mansão... Quem será?_".

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo I: O misterioso Whitelighter... <span>**

_-Paige! – Phoebe só teve tempo de gritar, e Paige sentiu a flecha atingir-lhe as costas._

_-Exploda!_

_Piper o fez e o demônio se transformou em vários pedaços, já que Piper agora estava mais irritada e o poder foi usado mais forte._

_-Quem... Quem é você? – Phoebe perguntou._

**_DUAS HORAS ANTES..._**

Phoebe suspirou frustrada.

Odiava quando não conseguia se concentrar, e era o que acontecia mais ultimamente do que ela queria. Seus olhos correram para a tela do notebook a sua frente, onde no visor do programa do Word havia apenas o pisque na tela, esperando algo para ser digitado.

Ela fechou os olhos e esperou uma concentração.

Algo.

Nada.

E suspirou novamente, fechou o aparelho e se levantou. Parou na janela e olhou para a cidade de São Francisco. Ela sabia o motivo de sua falta de concentração, mas queria negá-lo. Mesmo que por alguns segundos queria esquecer a sensação de aperto em seu peito.

Especialmente por hoje.

Odiava se sentir idiota. Odiava essa sensação vazia.

E vazia há dez anos...

_"Achei que tivéssemos perdido você..." _

_"E perdeu. Por um instante perdeu. Eu fui queimada."_

-Phoebe? – Paige a chamou e ela se virou para a irmã.

-Hei...

-Tudo bem? – Ela franziu o cenho e Phoebe sorriu disfarçando sua tristeza. Alcançou imediatamente a irmã, e ambas se sentaram no sofá. –Trouxe um café pra você. – Paige entregou um dos copos para a irmã, que agradeceu.

-Como está Henry? – Phoebe perguntou bebendo um pouco do líquido.

-Bem. – Paige disse num baixo suspiro. Phoebe sorriu. Era a única desvantagem de seu namorado ser um ser não-mágico. E ela não podia orbitar até Nova York para vê-lo. Podia ser perigoso. –Estou com saudades. – Paige declarou o óbvio e bebeu um pouco de seu café também. Olhou para a irmã, e disse: - Você não acha que essa semana está um pouco calma...?

-Eu diria calma demais. – Phoebe declarou e deu um de seus típicos sorrisos. –Mas eu espero que continue assim. – Disse com um sorriso tímido.

-Hoje faz dez anos não é? – Paige comentou. De repente o azul do céu na janela, se tornou muito interessante.

Phoebe ergueu os olhos surpresa para Paige.

Sim, ela se lembrava.

Dez anos do funeral de Prue, e dez anos que a conhecera.

-É... – Disse finalmente e se permitiu outro suspiro pensativo. Sentia falta, e muita.

O tempo serviu para aceitar... No modo geral. Tentaram mudar tantas vezes e trazê-la, mesmo que por um instante, mas um dia, Grams dissera que Prue estava proibida de regressar, e elas precisavam aceitar a perda dela e se conformar.

Aceitaram.

Mas nunca se conformaram.

Um silêncio, um pouco incomodo, havia se instalado, e fora quebrado pelo celular de Paige, que começara a tocar.

-Paige. – Ela sorriu abertamente. –Oi amor! – Phoebe riu.

-Manda um abraço pra ele.

**°°°°PP°°°°**

A imagem de um orbitar foi composta e uma figura encapuzada de branco enfim se fez ao longe da mansão Halliwell. Seus olhos acompanharam a rua que não via a muitos anos e olhou diretamente para a casa.

Em sua mão, um anel de ouro branco repousava no dedo anelar direito. A mão aparentemente feminina.

Ela o ergueu a altura dos olhos, e fechou a palma da mão observando a casa. Sentiu uma brisa fraca e fechou os olhos.

Viu um carro se aproximando, e com a garganta seca sentiu um pequeno calafrio.

Cerrou os olhos buscando o controle que aprendera ao decorrer do tempo e ao alcançá-lo, orbitou novamente.

Phoebe desceu do carro e olhou para a direção do outro lado da rua.

-Phoebe? – Paige a chamou e acompanhou seu olhar. No entanto não viu nada. –Tudo bem?

-Sim... – Ela tinha a mão no peito. –Foi só um calafrio. – Admitiu por fim.

Mal sabiam que ao longe, outra figura aparecera pouco atrás de um arbusto.

Assustando uma senhora, que ele silenciou instantaneamente. Seu sorriso amarelo não apagava o brilho de satisfação que tinha e a vontade de repetir a dose, mas em uma _Encantada_.

-Oi meninas. – Piper cumprimentou-as animada e abraçou Phoebe e Paige.

Wyatt veio correndo e fez o mesmo que a mãe, sendo imediatamente erguido pela tia mais nova.

-Hei! – Paige falou e ele sorriu. –O que você fez hoje?

Uma animada conversa se iniciou.

O ambiente mais que familiar e agradável...

Até que alguns minutos depois, Leo ergueu os olhos. Elas sabiam o que aquilo significava.

-Problemas? – Phoebe perguntou já sabendo que a calmaria logo iria ter fim. Ele fez uma expressão incerta.

-Vou checar. – Anunciou demorando seu olhar em Piper, e orbitando em seguida.

-Wyatt, você pode dar uma checada no Chris? – Piper pediu. E olhou para as irmãs. –Vou trazer algo pra vocês...

Anunciou, mas teve tempo de dar dois passos em direção à cozinha, porque a porta da frente fora arrebentada num estrondo. Piper ergueu as mãos para explodir o maldito demônio que interrompera o momento delas, mas ele apenas sorriu, e o efeito regressou-o ao normal.

Ele ergueu uma mão em uma bola de energia para acertá-las, e Paige se levantou:

-Bola de energia! – O conteúdo agora em sua mão foi lançado contra o demônio, que sorriu novamente, e refletiu o conteúdo de volta a mais nova que se esquivou. Phoebe avançou contra ele, mas ele se defendeu e lançou-a para trás.

-Mamãe!

-Pra cima! – Piper gritou para Wyatt desesperada e o garoto obedeceu. Ela ergueu as mãos para congelar o demônio, mas este começou a se mover em aparente quebra de encantamento. –Sótão! Agora!

As outras duas a seguiram, e correram para cima. Ao abrirem a porta, o demônio aparecera diante delas em uma forma familiar e diferente do "tremeluzir" demoníaco.

Piper se esquivou e Phoebe se jogou para o lado com Paige evitando uma bola de energia que acertou a porta.

-Piper! – Paige disse preocupada, pois a irmã não aparentava estar consciente já que caíra com a ajuda da bola. Phoebe ergueu os olhos para o demônio, que estendera a mão e um arco aparecera em suas mãos. Ele não era um demônio. Era um Darklighter.

-Paige! – Phoebe só teve tempo de gritar, e Paige sentiu a flecha atingir-lhe as costas. Ela caiu de joelhos, e Phoebe se levantou para ajudá-la, mas teve que se desviar de outro ataque. –Piper! – Ela chamou mais desesperada pela irmã, que parecia se mexer e acordar.

No entanto, para a surpresa de todos, – elas pensaram que fosse Leo – uma imagem de alguém orbitando em meio ao sótão apareceu amparando Paige de irem a encontro ao chão. Da mesma forma que Prue havia uma vez segurado Piper que levara um tiro, mas nem Phoebe e muito menos Piper viram o rosto do Whitelighter, que erguera a mão, e jogara o demônio para trás, quebrando alguns móveis velhos.

-Exploda! – A voz soou grave, como se quisesse ser disfarçada, e ao mesmo tempo mandona. Piper o fez e o demônio se transformou em vários pedaços, já que Piper agora estava mais irritada e o poder foi usado mais forte.

A pessoa que amparava Paige se virou para Phoebe que agora de pé estava ao lado de Piper.

-Quem... Quem é você? – Phoebe perguntou, mas a pessoa desapareceu.

Levando Paige.

* * *

><p>Esse misterioso Whitelighter quer salvar ou matar Paige?<p>

No próximo capítulo: **Dor...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Charmed_**_ –The meeting of the four Halliwell_ (A reunião das quatro Halliwell)

**Advertências**: Spoilers

**Classificação**: K+ - T

**Capítulos**: 2/?

**Desclaimer**: Os personagens da série _Charmed_ não me pertencem, mas se pertencessem, eu recontrataria os atores para um especial, e com Shannen também na direção. ^^

**Sinopse**: "_Alguém está preocupado com a interferência de Prue em seus planos pessoais, Paige ainda está irritada por não conseguir descobrir quem a salvou e porque não se mostra, e Prue, enfim as revê..._"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 2: Dor...<span>**

-O que diabos! – Piper encarou Phoebe descrente ao perceber que quem quer que seja, havia sumido e levado Paige. –Leo! Leo!

-Quem... – Phoebe falou tão baixo que se Piper não estivesse ao seu lado não ouviria. –Quem era?

-Não sei! – Ela declarou o óbvio. –Por que diabos ele levou a Paige? – E deu dois passos. –Leo!

-Ele deve estar em uma emergência Piper. – Phoebe alcançou imediatamente o _Livro das Sombras_ e começou a folheá-lo. –Sabe, seria uma boa hora pra ajudas! – Disse olhando para cima. –Grams? Mamãe! Prue? – E suspirou. E funcionou, pois as páginas do livro se viraram e Phoebe sorriu para a irmã.

-O que é? – Piper se aproximou e olharam para a inscrita:

-Invocar um antepassado? – Phoebe encarou Piper confusa. –Por que querem...?

-Vou buscar algumas velas. – Piper disse saindo de onde estava. Ao alcançar a porta voltou-se para a irmã. –Grams, mamãe, Prue, Melinda... Não interessa quem seja, mas alguém tem que explicar o que diabos está acontecendo!

-Cheque os meninos! – Phoebe reforçou e ouviu Piper gritar um: "Está bem!" – O que quer nos dizer...? – Ela levou a mão ao livro, acariciando-o, e sentiu a conhecida sensação de premonição. Invadindo-a.

Ela viu o misterioso anjo branco, olhar a própria mão, com um anel, mas não conseguiu ver de quem era o rosto.

No entanto, viu familiarmente os poderes de Prue nesse Whitelighter, que ergueu a mão e jogou-a para trás... Matando-a.

E com a respiração descompassada, Phoebe deu alguns passos para trás. Leo apareceu diante de seus olhos, a tempo de ampará-la.

-Phoebe! O que foi? O que houve?

-Eu... Eu fui assassinada... – Ela disse mirando-o. – Por... Por um Whitelighter.

**°°°°PP°°°°**

Ele se virou assustado para a figura que orbitara bem no meio do cômodo.

-O que faz aqui?

-Não importa. Cure-a. – Paige sofria as dores da flecha em seu corpo. O homem encarou a pessoa que a trouxera, e esta retirou o capuz que escondia seu rosto. Sua voz agora não mais estranha, mas normal.

-Está se arriscando voltando aqui. Não posso ajudá-la o tempo todo!

-Voce me pediu ajuda com sua filha, e eu o fiz. – Ela respondeu. Os cabelos negros e olhos verdes enfim perceptíveis. –Preciso de sua ajuda agora... Por favor!

-Você é procurada Prue, eu não-.

-Por favor. Ela é uma das _Encantadas_... – Prue enfim disse e o homem respirou pesado. –Não daria tempo de chamar o Whitelighter delas... E... Eu...

-Você não teve tempo de aprender a curar. – O outro respondeu por ela se aproximando de Paige. –Se não tivesse trago-a ate aqui, ela já estaria morta. O veneno foi reforçado... – Ele concluiu. –Tire a flecha.

Prue segurou a mão da irmã.

-Isso vai doer. – E com seus poderes, retirou-a. Paige gritou alto quase desmaiando. –Calma... Calma... Ancião?

Ele afirmou que sim com a cabeça e levou a mão ao ferimento de Paige, demorando, mas curando-a.

-Ela vai ficar desmaiada...

-Ok. Vou pensar em um jeito de levá-la de volta.

-Você precisa sair daqui. – O ancião voltou a falar. –As coisas podem ser perigosas, e eu não quero que a capturem, já estamos com muitos problemas.

Prue afirmou que sim com a cabeça. Olhou uma última vez para o homem e desapareceu com Paige.

**°°°°PP°°°°**

-Consegue senti-la? – Piper perguntou pela enésima vez, no entanto Leo sorriu.

-Sim. Ela está...

-Que foi? – Phoebe o olhou, desconfiada.

-Sótão. – Leo disse orbitando.

-Odeio quando ele faz isso!

Piper e Phoebe se encararam, e as duas correram escada acima. Ao aparecer na porta, o Whitelighter só teve tempo de ver a figura de alguém encapuzado, com Paige aos seus pés, e ao dar um passo à frente, a pessoa orbitou, mas antes de sumir disse:

-Cuide delas.

Leo olhou atônito para onde ela havia sumido. Nesse instante, Piper e Phoebe irromperam pela porta correndo ao socorro da irmã mais nova, que agora se mexia um pouco.

-Paige? – Piper chamou levando a mão a face da irmã, e respirou aliviada ao ver que ela acordava. –Você está bem?

-Sim... – Paige falou se levantando.

-Você a curou? – Phoebe olhou confusa para Leo, mas ele balançou a cabeça que não. –Querida, quem estava com você?

-Eu não sei... – Paige falou com a mão na cabeça. Sentia-se um pouco tonta, como se houvesse orbitado para longe. –Eu... Ouvi vozes, mas não lembro do que disseram... Senti como se estivesse-.

-No céu. – Leo falou completando, mas não era uma pergunta. Todas as cabeças se viraram para ele. –Alguém que salvou sua vida te levou pra lá. – E olhou para Phoebe. –Mas porque salvar uma e matar outra...?

-Do que está falando? – Piper perguntou confusa e olhou para Phoebe. –Phoebe?

-Vou levar os meninos para a escolinha. – Leo continuou. –Lá eles estarão seguros até descobrirmos o que está havendo. – E continuou. –Dou notícias logo. – E orbitou.

-O que _você_ está me escondendo Phoebe?

** °°°°PP°°°°**

Ela sentiu um calafrio ao ler pela enésima vez o seu nome, mas não se afastou. Continuou ali. Mirando a lápide.

PRUDENCE HALLIWELL – 1970/2001

Fechou os olhos por alguns instante, sentido a raiva.

Raiva por terem a afastado por tanto tempo.

Por terem obrigado-a e conseguido que aceitasse tudo facilmente. E doeu.

Doeu ao rever Phoebe e Piper. Doeu ao conhecer Paige e não dizer quem era.

Aceitou enfim sua morte e começou a ser treinada como Whitelighter. Aceitou que não era mais parte das Encantadas. Aceitou que não era mais parte da vida das irmãs, mas nunca imaginaria que pouco antes de concluir seu trabalho, alguém conquistaria um posto no mundo dos céus tão importante quanto a Fonte era no submundo.

Sentiu-se furiosa ao ver que ninguém acreditava nela, e agradeceu por conseguir orbitar e sair dali. Mas o que diria as irmãs.

Sorriu sem humor.

"_Ainda somos humanos. É o que os torna vulneráveis à maldade humana, mas é o que nos torna forte como Whitelighters, porque temos o maior dos poderes... O poder do amor_".

-Por que está se escondendo? – Ela ouviu uma voz, que parecia ser do interior da sua cabeça, mas sabia que na verdade, era outra coisa que lhe foi negada.

-Queria poder dizer a elas... – Ela ignorou a pergunta, e sentiu uma lágrima em seu rosto, mas seus olhos ainda fixos na inscrição onde jazia seu nome. -... Eu as amo tanto.

-Você abriu mão de tudo, exatamente por esse amor. – Ele falou, e ela se virou. –Eu queria ter salvo você também Prue.

-Eu não suportaria perdê-las, Andy. Ao ver a Piper... – Para ela, aquelas lembranças ainda eram fortes. Ainda eram vivas. -... E... Phoebe também passou por tanto... – E suspirou pesado. Só que ele está de volta, e tem o controle dos dois mundos...

-Ele é mais poderoso agora, do que jamais foi. – Ela o fitou. Era como se tivesse lhe tomado às palavras.

-Você não devia estar aqui. – Prue sorriu tristemente. –É mais perigoso pra você do que pra mim. Ainda sou uma bruxa, e tenho meus poderes, posso me defender...

-... É. – Ele sorriu. –E eu sou um Whitelighter em treinamento. –Então adquiriu a expressão séria. - Não quero que se machuque.

-Não me importo de me machucar se conseguir salvá-las. – Ela disse. –Só não suportaria perdê-las, e não fazer nada. – Era o que mais a agoniava. Tudo o que passaram, e ela nem mesmo podia aparecer e dizer que estava bem, e lhes desejava bem. –Vá Andy. E obrigada.

Ele sorriu e desapareceu.

Prue voltou seu olhar para o mármore.

* * *

><p>E no próximo cap: Instinto... Prue.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Charmed_**_ –The meeting of the four Halliwell_ (A reunião das quatro Halliwell)

**Advertências**: Spoilers

**Classificação**: K+ - T

**Capítulos**: 3/?

**Desclaimer**: Os personagens da série _Charmed_ não me pertencem, mas se pertencessem, eu recontrataria os atores para um especial, e com Shannen também na direção. ^^

**Sinopse**: "_Alguém retorna de onde jamais devia ter saído e como ancião, mas além de sua preocupação com a ex-Encantada, ele precisa tomar cuidado, pois não tem inteira confiança de todos... Prue conversa com Andy sobre suas irmãs, enquanto Paige tenta fazer um feitiço para convocar a Whitelighter misteriosa, e com o poder das três, consegue. Um reencontro que promete!_"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 3: A reunião das quatro Halliwell.<span>**

Paige respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar.

_ -Eu quero que apareças que me mostre quem és. Quero que apenas me diga o que quer... _

Ela esperou, mas não funcionou. E olhou frustrada para o teto, depois jogou sua cabeça sobre o _Livro_.

-Paige?

-Funcionou. – Ela ergueu a cabeça já sorrindo, mas sua expressão se transformou em decepção ao ver que quem a chamara fora Piper, que estava ali com Leo, e Phoebe. –O que foi?

-O que você está fazendo, querida? – Phoebe perguntou confusa, e Paige deu de ombros.

-Achei que ela apareceria se eu usasse um feitiço.

-Funcionou? – Piper. Paige deu de ombros novamente e fechou o _Livro_. –Phoebe?

-Me dêem as mãos. – Phoebe pediu já estendendo a sua, e olhando para frente. –Vamos repetir todas juntas.

_ -Eu quero que apareças que me mostre quem és. Quero que apenas me diga o que quer... _

**°°°°PP°°°°**

-Droga! – Ela praguejou novamente e sentiu uma pontada na cabeça, obrigando-a a se forçar ali. Paige era uma pessoa insistente... Uma bruxa bem persuasiva...

-Algum problema Prue?

-Minha irmã... – Ela disse respirando descompassado por sua tentativa de autocontrole. Era como o poder da empatia, só que ouvia o chamado dela, ficando cada vez mais forte. Sentiu Andy tocar-lhe o braço.

-Você precisa se mostrar a elas.

-E dizer o quê? – Prue fechou os olhos e respirou aliviada, Paige havia parado. –"Oi. Há quanto tempo não...? Desculpem a ausência, mas eu estava treinando para substituir o Leo e cuidar de vocês, só que agora, eu traí o mundo mágico e sou uma exilada que tem a cabeça a prêmio!".

-Eu não havia pensado dessa forma... – Andy sorriu para confortá-la, ela passou a mão pelos cabelos levando-os para trás a fim do próprio conforto.

-Eu sei me desculpe, mas é que... – No entanto sua frase fora cortada. E ela desapareceu de onde estava, e agora via o sótão da mansão. –Droga! – Ela puxou o capuz da manta branca com urgência para tampar o próprio rosto e se virou a tempo de ver Phoebe, Paige e Piper encarando-a. - Ow...

O poder das três.

Já era difícil com Paige, mas quando elas se juntaram ficou impossível.

Essa não! Droga! Droga, droga!

-Precisamos conversar.

Phoebe falou. Desde quando era tão direta?

-Ok. Quem diabos é você?

Piper perguntou desconfiada. Tá... E se seu coração se acelerar mais um pouco, vai ter uma parada cardíaca!

Acalme-se... Acalme-se Prue. Você consegue...

-Você me salvou... – Paige quem falou com um sorriso e deu um passo para frente, em reflexo, Prue deu um para trás. -... Por que não nos deixa ajudá-la? – Ela perguntou confusa, porque ela continuava a se afastar?

-Como...? – Ela começou, mas ficou com medo de que reconhecessem sua voz. Phoebe franziu o cenho e deu um passo à frente também, assim como Piper e ela ergueu a mão para que parassem de encurralá-la.

-Posso sentir sua... – Phoebe levou a mão ao peito fechando os olhos, abrindo-os e fitando-a. – Emoção.

Droga. Phoebe é empata!

-Emoção? – Piper encarou a irmã confusa. –Por que estaria emocionada? Quem **é** você?

-Você está com medo... Com receio, mas está bastante emocionada. – Prue fechou os olhos e virou o rosto contra as três. Phoebe franziu o cenho. –Eu... Deus, quem é você? – Phoebe não segurou a lágrima que ameaçou e caiu de seus olhos. Paige e Piper encaravam-na agora mais confusa.

-Você é procurada lá em cima. – Piper disse tentando algum controle da situação e que a Guardiã desviasse seu olhar do sótão e olhasse para elas. Mostrasse o rosto. –Não achamos que fez algo ruim. Você protegeu um homem de ser executado.

-É... – Prue sorriu debochado. Nenhum humor em sua voz. –Isso custou minha vida uma vez Piper. Dessa vez, minha alma.

Aquela voz...

-Não pode ser... – Phoebe deu outro passo, a guardiã permanecia de costas a elas.

-Eu tentei tanto... – Ela voltou a falar, não se importando de a quão quebrada sua voz soasse. Quão desesperada e emocionada estivesse... Só queria que elas a vissem. Queria abraçá-las, e dizer que sentia muito. Só... -... Mas não consegui cumprir com minha palavra. Então eu vi você morrer na minha frente Piper, sem poder fazer nada.

-Não... – Piper também sentiu uma lágrima em seus olhos.

-O que foi? – Paige perguntou confusa.

-E eu me odiei mais ainda por ter deixado vocês tão vulneráveis. – Ela confessou. –E quase perdemos você Phoebe, e... Eu também não pude interferir. **De novo**. – Ela disse. A maldita voz sarcástica.

Piper havia levado a mão à boca, e Paige segurava seu braço.

Phoebe agora estava atrás da Whitelighter, o seu coração batendo tão rápido e apressado quanto o dela. Tão desesperado e necessitado...

Ela deu mais um passo e tocou-lhe o ombro. Prue não resistiu e não impediu sua irmã de retirar o capuz que cobria seu rosto, e fechou os olhos apenas aguardando algo que sua mente não registrava.

Mas seus ouvidos registraram.

O suspiro e a respiração descompassada de Phoebe, e seu corpo sentiu enfim o tão desejado abraço da irmã...

-Meu Deus, Prue... – Ela era real. Ela estava ali...

Prue se permitiu chorar.

Deixou-se ser protegida pelo carinho de uma das pessoas quem mais sentira falta. E Phoebe apertou-a como se tivesse medo que ela saísse dali. Piper se aproximou em silêncio e Phoebe afastou-se apenas para olhar o rosto da irmã mais velha, que sorriu em meio às lágrimas. Piper tocou-lhe apenas para ter certeza que era real, e também a abraçou.

Paige não soube o que sentir, ou dizer. Ela estava tão surpresa, que era como se seus pés estivessem colados ao chão.

-Como...? – Phoebe.

-O... Ah-. – Piper.

-Longa história. – Prue confessou e passou a mão pelo rosto tentando conter as lágrimas, no entanto ela franziu o cenho e olhou para Paige. Phoebe recuou um passo permitindo que elas se encarassem por alguns instantes. –Oi... – E foi à única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer.

-Oi.

Paige também não conseguiu segurar a vermelhidão que ficaram seus olhos, mas as lágrimas ainda não caíram. Ela foi salva por _Prue_, e agora as palavras que ouvira _faziam_ sentido. Ela se lembrava das palavras de conforto da irmã. Da preocupação em sua voz, e ela nunca havia a visto! Nunca havia a conhecido!

A flecha que ela retirara de suas costas, e a mão apertando a sua com força. Tentando passar segurança, conforto...

O medo em sua voz de que não tivesse tempo _ali_ também...

-Eu... – Prue começou. O que ia dizer a ela?

Mas como fora com Phoebe, ela sorriu ao sentir o abraço de Paige, que também a apertava com medo de que a perdesse. Com medo de que ela fosse para algum lugar. Piper e Phoebe riram, e também abraçaram a irmã forte.

Um abraço quádruplo.

* * *

><p>E no próximo cap: <strong>O controlador e a guardiã<strong>.


End file.
